


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, oral sex (male receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: You and Jim just can't keep your hands off of each other, location be damned.





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve been caught in compromising positions with Jim, your uniform dress pushed up and his slacks around his ankles.

It always happens on those days where you two manage to find just a few minutes alone together, and it’s usually in a storage closet somewhere or in the locker room at the gym.  Hell, once you two had even gotten caught in a Jefferies tube near the warp core when Jim had sought you out during your shift in the wake of yet another crisis.  Romance is impossible with the sorts of time constraints the two of you usually have, and so you’ve settled for passion in stolen moments.

After the last time, when Mr. Spock had interrupted the two of you bent over the railing on the observation deck after hours, you had sworn that you’d never get caught defiling the ship outside of your quarters again.  Of course, that had been before you’d narrowly missed being blown up on an away mission while Jim had been all but chained to a bed in the med bay after an untimely allergic reaction.

Now, not minutes after Dr. McCoy had released Jim from medical under the stipulation that he wear a monitoring bracelet for a while longer and take it easy, you’re in his ready room with his lips on yours, his hips pressing you against the table.  His hands are working their way over your back, your neck, your breasts, eliciting soft moans and gasps.

“No,” you protest weakly, the word sounding unconvincing even to your own ears.  “What if someone catches us again?”

“If you really mean that, I’ll stop right now,” Jim says breathily in between kisses, nipping gently at your lower lip before dragging his tongue over the spot to soothe it.  “But I’ve engaged the privacy lock.  We won’t be disturbed.”

You relent with a groan, hoping against hope that the lock holds because you’re desperate for him.  Coming down from an adrenaline rush like the one you experienced in the wake of  _nearly dying_  always makes you incredibly, unbelievably aroused.  You don’t know whether it’s born of your relief at surviving, or of the reaffirmation of your own mortality and the need to do as much as possible because life is short, and right now you don’t care.  All you care about is getting skin-to-skin with Jim.

Driven by that need, you push Jim away just enough to shuffle him around so he’s the one with his thighs pressed to the table and you swiftly sink to your knees.  Your hands a hurried and clumsy as they fumble with his belt buckle, and you resist as Jim tries to halt your advances.  You know that he’s concerned with your pleasure first, but you’re determined to get to his cock so you can close your mouth down around it and make sure he’s slick and ready for more.

“Y/N,” Jim pants, his fingertips getting tangled in your hair as he tries to dissuade you.

“Hush” you chide, finally managing to get his belt off and pulling his zipper down to give yourself access.  “Trust me.”

You smile coyly up at him as you wrap your hand around his already hardening length.  With your free hand, you push his regulation uniform slacks down to around his ankles, giving yourself plenty of room to work.  Without preamble, you lean forward and take his cock in your mouth, running your tongue along the sensitive ridge on the underside of his head. The groan you get in return goes right to your core and you feel your skin flush with arousal as you slowly begin to work him, occasionally dragging your teeth along his shaft for a change in sensation.

You can tell Jim is trying his best not to thrust into your mouth and it feels amazing to know that you’re bringing him so much pleasure.  Still, you know there’s a part of him that wants to reciprocate and you know that as long as he feels that way he won’t give himself over to pleasure entirely and so after a few minutes of teasing, you slowly pull back, letting his cock slip from your lips and glancing up at him.

When Jim looks down a moment later it’s with an unfocused gaze and you watch as the arousal from seeing you flushed and disheveled with your lips wet and swollen sparks a fire in his eyes.  You hold his gaze as you get to your feet and gasp as he reaches out for you, pulling you flush against his chest, his lips immediately finding your neck and kissing over some wildly sensitive spots.

“I thought you weren’t going to let me return the favor,” Jim murmurs between nips and kisses.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me,” you moan, tipping your head back and clinging to Jim as he shuffles you around, one hand holding you close and the other finding its way under your uniform skirt to tug at your panties.

“Beautiful, I was born ready,” Jim assures you, pulling away to look you in the eyes as he rids you of your knickers all together.

You sit up on the table behind you and lean back, parting your thighs to allow Jim to step between them.  You maintain eye contact as he palms his cock and guides it to your core.  The press of his length is maddening and when he finally slips in you cry out, your chest heaving as you breathe hard, enjoying the stretch and fullness as he bottoms out inside of you.

“Okay?”  Jim asks, the staccato of his breathing matching yours.

You nod and roll your hips a little, digging your nails into his shoulders as the action causes his cock to press up against a sensitive spot, encouraging him to move.  He doesn’t hesitate and within moments he’s fallen into an intoxicating, ideal rhythm.  Each thrust of his hips has you taking in his entire length and it’s all you can do to breathe as you wrap your legs around his waist, pressing your heels into his ass to keep him close.

The rhythm is second nature within moments and one of Jim’s hands slips between your bodies, his fingers carefully teasing at your clit.  He’s gentle at first, attentive as he learns what feels good and what doesn’t, and soon it’s like he’s reading your mind, rubbing and stroking in ways that have you coming apart at the seams.

“We really need to do this in a bed one of these days,” you whisper, your words punctuated by his thrusts.

Jim laughs – it’s a short, clipped,  _strained_  expression of his amusement, but it’s genuine.  He never misses a beat as he moves inside of you and as your climax builds, you start to wonder how you’ll ever manage to hang on through the no doubt cataclysmic orgasm you know is coming.  You’re so wrapped up in just feeling him – clawing at his shoulders, clenching around his cock, skin to skin – that you don’t even notice a sharp rap on the ready room door.  Even if you weren’t so lost in sensation, you’d never have heard it over the thunderous roar of your heartbeat in your ears.

The dam breaks just as the ready room door slides open and you’re completely powerless to stop the keening and spasming of your climax.  Jim’s right there with you, falling, breaking, releasing deep inside of you as you cling to one another.  Your harsh breaths mingle as Jim’s muscles slacken and he drops his head to your shoulder. Your eyes are still squeezed tightly shut as the last waves of your orgasm milk his slowly softening cock and you don’t realize at first that there’s someone else in the room with the two of you.

“Unbelievable,” Leonard McCoy drawls from a few feet away.

“What the hell?!”  You yelp, tightening your legs around Jim to keep him from moving and exposing you to the CMO.

“Don’t you know how to knock?!”  Jim asks frantically, pulling out entirely and tugging at his tunic in a futile attempt to cover his bare ass.  “Jesus, Bones!”

“I did knock,” the doctor snaps, waving his PADD around and blessedly averting his gaze.  “Not my fault you were too busy to notice.”

“Is there something I can do for you?” Jim says through gritted teeth. “Now’s not the best time.”

“I got an alert from your bracelet when your heart rate exceeded a hundred beats per minute,” the doctor clips out. “When you didn’t answer your comm I went looking for you.  Christ, Jim, I thought the steroids had worn off and you were going anaphylactic.”

“I’m fine, Bones,” Jim says with a resigned sigh.  “Nothing to see here.”

“The hell you are,” Leonard says curtly. “I want you back in med bay in ten minutes for a proper scan.  You know better than to exert yourself like this so soon after an attack.  You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“Yeah, but what a way to go,” Jim says with a smirk.

The doctor makes a noise of complete and utter disgust before turning on his heel and making his way out of the room. You bite you lip as he leaves, your cheeks burning crimson in the wake of his intrusion.  Jim smiles at you as he extricates himself from betwixt your thighs and moves to collect his pants from around his ankles.  

“Stay here, take as much time as you need,” Jim urges you.  “And don’t worry about Bones – this is nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

You roll your eyes as you hop off of the table and replace your own underwear, smoothing your skirt into place over top.

“I don’t need my doctor catching me having sex,” you gripe.

Jim laughs as he makes quick work of buckling his belt and steps closer to you, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek.  He strokes a hand through your hair and steps away, gesturing to the monitoring bracelet on his wrist.

“I’ve got to go deal with this,” he explains as he makes his way toward the door, turning to look at you as he heads out. “But we should do this again some time.”

“Oh hell no,” you call after him.  “Next time it’s in a bedroom or it’s not at all!”

You can hear him laughing as he disappears down the hall and you shake your head, a smile pulling up at the corners of your lips.  You’d be hard pressed to admit it, but you did get a bit of a thrill out of being caught and you knew that maybe, just maybe, if Jim played his cards right, you really would wind up doing it all over again.


End file.
